


A Wizard and His Wand

by ScarletNahla



Series: Practical Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2957339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNahla/pseuds/ScarletNahla





	A Wizard and His Wand

Foolish wand waving indeed! Charms had never held the flash and glamour of some professions and it remained undervalued. And the Masters have always been undervalued as well. And while children were my joy and I loved to teach them, each one that comes to my class, they never really understand the extent that can be reached. No one looks past the mundane and sees the fantastic. Even in the Wizarding World.

And while great leaps and bounds have been made in the field I cant help but want to reach out for that more, that little bit farther. After all He Who Must Not Be Named used a branch of Charms to split his soul and extend his life. And while disturbing, it was a practical application, worthy of a Master's examination with efforts toward preserving life.


End file.
